SONGFIC TRYLY, MADLY, DEEPLY (SAVAGE GARDEN)
by ishylinda
Summary: El Magnate hombre de negocios decide por fin abrir su corazón hacia el amor, en un intento de sorprender a la Enfermera de su corazón las cosas casi se le salen de control... pero el amor todo lo puede...


LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY, NO ME PERTECEN. SON DE SUS AUTORAS KYOKO MIZUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI.

**Songfic de TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY (verdadera, loca, profundamente) de SAVAGE GARDEN**

Candy se encontraba en el portal de las rosas, estaba pasando unos días en Lakewood con Albert, pronto volverían a Chicago, tenía una inmensa alegría en el corazón al ver como florecían las "Dulce Candy" y pensó que ella necesitaba florecer, quería vivir y sentirse en plenitud con ese hombre que había ocupado ya y de forma permanente su corazón, ella pensaba en él y suspiraba diciendo para sí, ¿cómo te haré saber que estoy **verdadera, loca y profundamente** enamorada de ti?

Albert la observaba a lo lejos, estaba cansado de estar esperando y dando paso a nuevas oportunidades para Candy, así que decidió ser un poco más egoísta (por así llamarlo, porque si alguien es ejemplo se generosidad y bondad, es Albert) y lanzar la moneda al aire, quería probar suerte, quería declarar su amor, estaba listo para luchar por ella, creía que le iba a costar trabajo ganar su corazón por las obvias razones del pasado y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra quien fuera, ya la había salvado de las garras de Niel, trató de ayudarla con Terry, aguantó a aquel mediquillo que pretendió cortejarla, pero nadie había traspasado sus barreras, él tenía una ventaja, la conocía mejor que a nadie, había secado sus lágrimas, había estado con ella siempre, así que él era el indicado para amarla y cuidarla.

Pensó en cortejarla y conquistarla como todo un caballero, pero, al mismo tiempo entregándose al romanticismo que ella le inspiraba, a fin de cuentas, él nunca había cortejado a nadie y Candy nunca había recibido verdaderas muestras de amor, salvo de Anthony que en gloria esté, así que decidió iniciar un juego que casi le sale a la inversa…

_-¿Srita. Candy White? Preguntó un mensajero en la recepción del hospital_

_-no ha llegado aún, se fue de vacaciones cerca de aquí, dijo que hoy llegaba, pero en que le puedo ayudar, respondió Nataly_

En eso Candy entró corriendo y además era tarde, para variar y no perder la costumbre

-_Candy te buscan, le dijo la enfermera_

La rubia viró ver y vio que era un mensajero con una caja, el mensajero se la entregó y ella la recibió aun confundida, cuando le iba a preguntar el mensajero ya había desaparecido.

La caja le llamó la atención, no tenía ni un membrete, emblema o signos de quien pudiera enviarlo, desconcertada la dejó en el mostrador, pero Nataly insistió en que la abriera, Candy la abrió aún confundida y con lo que encontró ahí se confundió más.

La caja tenía adentro otra cajita igual sin nada que la identifique y al abrirla encontró en ella unos aretes de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro unos brillantitos y un zafiro en cada arete, muy bellos, el azul y el esmeralda resaltaban a simple vista, a parte de los aretes había una notita con una caligrafía muy clara pero jamás vista por Candy que decía:

_**Quiero ser tu deseo, tu fantasía, seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites…**_

Candy se sorprendió, no sabía de quien era semejante detalle, se sintió incomoda y algo sofocada, por un lado ella deseaba que fuera de una sola persona, pero si fuera El, claramente le hubiera dicho, pensó en devolverlo pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo…

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, terminó su turno bajo los chistesitos de Nataly pero no le dio importancia, llegó a su departamento y ahí se sintió sola, necesitaba a Albert con ella, lo amaba y no tenía ninguna señal de amor de él y para colmo tenía la incertidumbre del regalo.

Mientras tanto, Albert se estaba imaginando la reacción de Candy, él sabía cómo se pondría, pero tenía que jugar un poquito, además todavía le faltaban dos movimientos similares, para que por fin diera la cara y le declarara su amor…

A la mañana siguiente Albert fue a buscar a Candy para llevarla al hospital, entró muy discretamente para depositar en la puerta de Candy una cajita igual a la anterior, para hacerse el disimulado y preguntar que era, quién lo dejo y poder ver de frente la reacción de su pecosa, por un lado se sentía emocionado y por otro temía que se saliera contra producente.

Llamó a la puerta y Candy grito emocionada:

_-Albert pasa no te esperaba, dame un segundo voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos, que bueno verte, apenas hace unos días regresamos y ya te extraño_

_-¿de verdad pequeña? El sintió deseos de declararse ahí mismo pero tenía que tentar el terreno, aun le quedaban ciertas dudas, sobre todo por el pasado_

_-Si Albert, ¿acaso tu a mí no? Eres un ex padre muy desconsiderado y ambos rieron_

_-mira pequeña un paquete para ti, ¿tienes idea de que es? No tiene membrete, está muy raro… Candy ¿quieres abrirlo?_

_-no la verdad no sé qué está pasando, es el segundo que recibo, ¿no viste a alguien salir?_

_-no vi a nadie pequeña, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué no lo abres?_

_-lo voy a abrir para enseñarte que es, pero no porque me emocione_

Abrió y era una caja idéntica a la anterior, pero esta vez tenía un brazalete que hacían juego con los aretes, nuevamente el azul del zafiro y el verde de las esmeraldas resaltaba, estaban hermosos, pero a Candy no le importaron tanto, sin embargo, la nota que los acompañaban, nuevamente la inquietaron, la nota decía:

_**Te amaré más con cada respiro, verdadera, loca y profundamente, seré fuerte, seré fiel; porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo**_**…**

Candy no quiso hablar más del tema por el momento y le pidió a Albert que ya se fueran, porque era tarde, en el camino unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de Candy y de repente en voz alta se preguntaba quien quería jugar con ella de ese modo, porque no se lo decía de frente, si sabía dónde trabajaba y dónde vivía, debía saber que su corazón había sido muy lastimado, por otro lado también pensaba en esa persona, porque perdía su tiempo ya que en su corazón sólo había un hombre aquel al que ella amaba **verdadera, loca y profundamente**… no se percató que él la escuchaba…

Albert no sabía qué hacer, se sintió vil y cruel por hacer llorar a su pequeña y por otro lado sintió como una fría y filosa espada atravesaba su corazón, cómo era posible que ella amara a alguien de la misma forma que el a ella, la dejo en el hospital un poco mas tranquila, pero, se acordó de que aún le faltaba un movimiento más y lo tenía listo para la hora del descanso de Candy, sin embargo, por cuestiones de trabajo y jugarretas de la vida no pudo cancelarlo…

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso de Candy, decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire, en su mente sólo giraba Albert y se repetía porque es tan tonto que no ve que ahora ella respiraba por él y se compadecía del admirador secreto porque no tenía ninguna esperanza con ella, al mismo tiempo sentía que le hervía la sangre de coraje por la falta de formalidad y presentarse, por lo menos para que ella le quite las esperanzas de una buena vez, de repente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

_-Srita. White, le mandan este paquete_

Candy lo vio y ya no pudo más con el coraje, se lo estaba devolviendo al mensajero, pero este le dijo por favor acéptelo, en mi trabajo no debemos volver con el paquete, Candy haciendo uso de su buen corazón y lo aceptó. La curiosidad de Candy era superior a sus fuerzas y aunque ya estaba cansada de eso decidió abrir el paquete, en él había una caja igual a las otras dos, pero esta vez era una gargantilla juego de las joyas anteriores y de igual manera el azul y el verde resaltaban, leyó la nota que decía:

_**Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña, quiero bañarme contigo en el mar, quiero estar contigo, así, para siempre, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí**_**.**

Candy suspiró y deseó tanto que fuera Albert el dueño de esos mensajes, aunque no era su estilo, él le hubiera dicho mas abiertamente, aunque la idea de las montañas, el mar y el cielo, sólo podía compartirlas con él, sin embargo, se sacudió la cabeza, se llamó ingenua y decidió pedir ayuda a George para que investiguen e identifiquen al sujeto atrevido y le devuelvan sus obsequios.

Albert estaba en su oficina como león enjaulado, le decía a George que su habilidad para conquistar damas era igual a la de un mandril resolviendo problemas matemáticos, le contó lo que había pasado y George sólo le dijo:

_-te lo dije, pero no quisiste hacer caso Casanova… jajajaja_

Albert lo fulminó con la mirada y le respondió

_-tu escribiste las notas, claro con mis pensamientos y deseos, a ver porque no te frenaste y se lo dijiste a Candy_

_-basta Albert pareces adolescente, porque no la vas a buscar y le dices lo que sientes y te dejas de jueguitos_

_-no puedo George, ella está enamorada de alguien más, ese fue su principal coraje, no se fijó en las palabras que le decía, si todo es para ella y por ella, sólo con ella me siento con ganas de vivir una nueva vida, con ella comparto mi amor a la naturaleza, la Amo George_

En eso se escuchó un: pase señorita Candy hace mucho que no la vemos por aquí, George y Albert se pusieron nerviosos, Albert guardó bajo un altero de papeles un estuchito más como los que había enviado, se lo iba a dar a George pero el con una mirada le indico que saliera ya del lio en que se metió por tarugo

_-George que gusto en verte, Albert cómo estás te extrañé fíjense que necesito un favor, otra caja misteriosa llegó y yo ya no quiero saber más del asunto, ¿podrían averiguar quién es el responsable para que pueda ponerle un alto personalmente?_

George salió de la oficina argumentando una llamada de emergencia y le dijo a Candy

_-que te ayude William, él es el indicado_

Albert lo miro con cierto coraje y a la vez con complicidad, sino fuera como un segundo padre, lo despediría, rió para sí…

Albert estaba serio y frio con Candy, no podía evitar ciertos celos porque pensó que le habían ganado el corazón de su pequeña y lo peor no le había contado nada…

_-Dime Candy ¿por qué tanto alboroto por unos paquetitos y declaraciones?, acaso no estás feliz, ya sé algún mediquillo del hospital te está tratando de enamorar y esto sólo hace que se frene o que piense que ya estás enamorada de alguien más y temes perderlo_

_-Albert, dijo una Candy sorprendida, molesta y herida, no puedo creer lo que me dices, ¿acaso no me conoces lo suficiente?¿Ya no sabes que cosas me importan en la vida y cuáles no?_

_-bueno en la mañana mencionaste que amabas a alguien más_

_-si Albert amo a alguien más, un dolor en el pecho se reflejó en el rostro de Albert, amo a alguien…_

_-¿quién es? Preguntó en un tono que dejaba ver sus celos_

Candy no daba crédito a lo que veía, pensó que tal vez era su imaginación

_-sólo te puedo decir que **cuando las estrellas brillen con más fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado, pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo **y así logre corresponder mi amor, quiero que ese amo_r _**me haga llorar, pero lágrimas de alegría, que tengamos la certeza de que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección de los seres más altos** ya no quiero estar sola Albert, ya no quiero llorar más porque **en las horas de soledad las lágrimas te devoran**_

Albert vio sus ojos y se percató de que esas palabras eran para él, sintió el impulso de abrazarla, de secar sus lágrimas, quería decirle todo lo que sentía y pedirle perdón porque no supo cómo manejar la situación del enamoramiento, no quería perderla, pero sequedó parado como un tonto sin hacer ni decir nada…

Candy se disculpó y caminó hacia la salida, entonces Albert reaccionó y corrió hacia ella

_-Pequeña espera, fui un tonto por haber pensado eso de ti, la jaló hacia él y le susurró al oído:_ _**quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña, quiero bañarme contigo en el mar, quiero estar contigo así para siempre, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi…**_

Candy se apartó de él, no sabía si estaba feliz o enojada, o simplemente sentirse ridícula por todo el teatro y tango que los dos armaron, si ambos hubieran sido honestos y hablaran se habría ahorrado semejante situación, al ver que Candy no reaccionaba continuó hablando, antes de que se fuera o le diera una tunda

_-Dame una oportunidad pequeña, si estás esperando que el amor que tú tienes en mente te corresponda, es porque no te ha dicho nada, pero yo quiero una oportunidad contigo, mi amor es para ti, no busque más, aquí me tienes **¿no puedes verlo nena? No tienes que cerrar tus ojos, porque está justo en frente de ti, todo lo que necesitas te llegará**_**,** _yo te lo puedo dar._

Candy lo abrazó y le dijo tiernamente al oído

-_**quiero ser tu sueño, tu fantasía, tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites**_, _TU ERES EL CHICO QUE ADORO, tu eres el que me hace soñar despierta, por eso renuncié a ser tu hija, por eso rechazo a todo el que se me acerca, por eso no quería recibir mas cajas misteriosas, TE AMO y no quiero estar sola sin ti_

_-perdóname pequeña quería ser romántico contigo, quería que fuera emocionante, inventé la idea del admirador secreto y como te habrás dado cuenta yo envié todo_

_-¡Albert tonto! Yo te amo_ **verdadera, loca y profundamente **_desde hace mucho tiempo, tú eres mi príncipe de la colina o ya lo olvidaste, moría por una muestra o señal de tu amor, deseaba que fueras tú el que me mandaba eso y mira que así fue_

_-olvidemos los malos entendidos pequeña, lo que importa es este momento y el futuro_

Albert sacó la cajita que puso bajo los papeles, la abrió y se puso de rodillas diciendo

_-Candy amor de mi vida, me harías el honor de ser mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas, ir conmigo hasta los confines de la tierra, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_-Candy perpleja y emocionada dijo…¡SIIIIII quiero ser tu esposa!_

Albert le colocó el anillo juego de los obsequios anteriores, Candy lo observaba bien y dijo

_-ahora entiendo porque un zafiro y una esmeralda, son tus ojos y los míos, que tonta fui, cómo no me percaté_

Albert la interrumpió y la abrazó y al verse reflejados en sus ojos se dieron un tierno beso, ese beso que inició con un sutil rose y que se profundizó más sin perder la ternura y la entrega del amor de ese par, ese fue para ambos el primer y real beso de amor…

El tiempo pasó rápido y aunque todo mundo se fue de espaldas con el compromiso de los rubios, al final lo aceptaron felices y de buena fe y apoyaron para que la unión sea la más hermosa y celebrada, incluyendo a la Tía Elroy…Y en la ceremonia al momento de los votos se escuchó:

Albert dijo:_**TE AMARE CON CADA RESPIRO, VERDADERA, LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE**_

Candy respondió: _**SERE FUERTE, SERE FIEL, PORQUE ESTOY CONTANDO CON UN **_

_**NUEVO PRINCIPIO**_

Ambos: _**UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR, UN SIGNIFICADO MAS PROFUNDO, VERDADERA LOCA Y PROFUNDAMENTE**_

FIN

* * *

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... Y


End file.
